Basarab I
Basarab IÎn unele lucrări istorice mai vechi, există diverse identificări. A. D. Xenopol în Istoria Românilor (Iaşi, 1881), menţionează un Ivancu Basarab care a domnit între 1310 şi 1320 (p. 77), urmat de fratele său, Alexandru Basarab, care a domnit între 1320 şi 1360 (pp. 78-81). Pentru A. M. Marinescu (Negru Vodă şi epoca lui, Analele Academiei Române, Seria II, Tom XXXI, Bucureşti, 1909) diferenţele dintre cronologiile voievozilor munteni publicate înaintea sa (p. 23/525), reprezintă o confuziune ridiculă în istoria unui popor. El citează cronologiile lui Dionisie Fotino (Ştefan I Maitul 1298-1325, Ion Basarab 1325-1340, Vladislau I 1340-1345, Alexandru I 1345-1356, Nicolae I 1356-1366) şi Dimitrie Onciul (Ion 1310-1338, Nicolae Alexandru 1338-1364)., supranumit în epoca modernă Basarab Întemeietorul, este considerat fondatorul Ţării Româneşti. A domnit între anii ~1310 - 1352. A fost fiul lui Thocomerius, potrivit unui document oficial emis în 1332 de regele Ungariei Carol Robert d'Anjou care, după Bătălia de la Posada din noiembrie 1330, îl răsplătea pe comitele Laurentius din Zarand pentru vitejia sa din acea bătălie. Textul respectivei diplome conţine menţiunea „Basarab, filium Thocomerii” („pe Basarab, fiul lui Thocomerius”). Originile şi familia lui Basarab I Istoricii români din secolul al XIX-lea şi începutul secolului XX l-au considerat pe Basarab ca fiind român, aşa cum menţionează documentele ungureşti, inclusiv cel sus menţionat. Nicolae Iorga a luat însă în considerare şi o altă teorie: „numele e cuman... numai numele?” însă nu a mers mai departe. Ulterior, mai mulţi istorici, între care şi Neagu Djuvara, s-au aplecat tot mai mult asupra acestei presupuneri, considerând-o nu fără temei. Cel din urmă istoric a sintetizat argumentele sale astfelNeagu Djuvara, O scurtă istorie a românilor povestită celor tineri, ed. a IV-a revăzută, Ed. Humanitas, Bucureşti, 2002: * Majoritatea specialiştilor contemporani consideră atât numele lui Basarab cât şi cel al tatălui său, Thocomerius, de origine turanică. * Basarab şi fiul său Nicolae Alexandru au fost catolici, în condiţiile în care slavo-românii ţinuseră de veacuri de biserica răsăriteană, iar cumanii erau singurul popor catolic din Ţara Românească. (Documentul regal din 26 noiembrie 1332 despre onorarea comitelui Laurenţiu de Zarand pare însă a contrazice radical afirmaţia despre romano-catolicismul lui Basarab, deoarece este voievodul este calificat drept „schismatic”, ceea ce în limbajul epocii însemna „creştin de rit ortodox”.„Carolus I, rex: «confinia nostri, que in terra Transalpina per Bazarab filium Thocomerii scismaticum infidelis Olahus nostris»”) * Cele mai mari şi puternice ctitorii ale urmaşilor lui Basarab, Mănăstirea Cozia şi Mănăstirea Horezu (Hurez), poartă nume cumane (însemnând „nucet” şi respectiv „huhurez”; a se compara cu cuvîntul turcesc horoz „cocoş”). * Contrar credinţei fără suport documentar potrivit căreia Basarab s-ar fi impus peste ceilalţi cnezi români drept căpetenie împotriva tătarilor, cronicile ungureşti şi sârbeşti menţionează faptul că în bătăliile „de la Posada” şi Velbužd tătarii s-au aflat alături de români. Deoarece tătarii occidentali (din Hoarda de Aur) erau în majoritate foşti cumani, o posibilă origine cumană a lui Basarab ar fi putut crea legături între cele două popoare. A se vedea mai jos problema colaborării dintre români şi tătari sub Basarab I. * În 1325, un cleric ungur depunea mărturie că un fiu de comite cuman a îndrăznit de faţă cu un tânăr nobil maghiar, să îl defăimeze pe rege, spunând că acesta nu-i ajunge nici măcar la gleznă lui Basarab. Istoricul Nicolae Djuvara socoteşte că această întâmplare dovedeşte mândria tânărului cuman faţă de voievodul din acelaşi neam ca al său. * Porecla „Negru-Vodă” dată descălecătorului sau întemeietorului, cum a mai fost numit, se referă la culoarea feţei sale, aşa cum este consemnat separat de Paul de Alep şi Miron Costin. Pentru români, neamul cumanilor ar fi apărut mai închis la culoare. În final, istoricul consimte că fiecare aspect independent nu constituie o dovadă, dar că împreună sunt argument puternic, originea turanică a familiei Basarabilor fiind astăzi ipoteza de lucru a marii majorităţi a medieviştilor. Potrivit istoricilor Constantin C. Giurescu şi Dinu C. Giurescu faptul că numele „Basarabă” (sau Bassaraba) ar însemna în limba turcă veche „părinte cuceritor” sau „stăpânitor”, că este de origine cumană şi că a fost purtat de întemeitorul Ţării Româneşti, nu este ceva extraordinar. (Prezumţia se mai bazează pe împrejurarea că numele cumane aveau foarte frecvent sufixarea ''-aba, -oba, -apa, -opa'' („tatăl”) şi mult mai rar sufixarea ''-oğlu'' („fiul”), care este mult mai răspândită la popoarele turcice.) Ei arată că în privinţa numelor de persoane, „constatăm în toate timpurile şi în toate ţările infuenţe străine foarte puternice” şi chiar o modă şi că astfel se explică alegerea acestui tip de nume, Basarab fiind un nume de botez la fel ca Ştefan, Mihai sau Petru. Faptul că el a purtat un nume străin, „nu scade întru nimic românitatea lui Basarabă”Constantin C. Giurescu & Dinu C. Giurescu, Istoria românilor din cele mai vechi timpuri până astăzi, Bucureşti, 1971, pp. 190, 209.. După alţi istorici, numele „Basarab” ar însemna în cumană „prea sfânt, prea puternic, izbăvitorul”''Rásonyi L., ''Contributions à l’histoire des premières cristallisations d’état des Roumains. L’origine des Basarabas în „Archivum Europae Centro Orientalis”, I, Budapesta, 1935, p. 240, 242, 253. Georgeta Penelea remarcă faptul că „Originea cumană a numelui Basarab este incontestabilă, dar de aici nu se poate susţine că şi dinastia munteană ar fi fost de origine cumană. ... S-ar putea ca mama lui Basarab să fi fost o nobilă cumană, simbioza româno-cumană fiind astăzi un fapt dovedit; mai multe familii boiereşti, în special din jumătatea răsăriteană a Munteniei, au o origine cumană”''N. Iorga, p. 229, n. 9. Aşadar, Basarab era fiul unui Thocomerius, binecunoscut la curtea maghiarăConstantin C. Giurescu, p. 290. Potrivit pomelnicelor de la bisericile din Câmpulung şi Râmnicu Vâlcea, el a fost căsătorit cu doamna Margareta (sau Marghita), cu care a avut doi copii: viitorul domn Nicolae Alexandru (1352 - 1364) şi Teodora, căsătorită cu ţarul Ivan Alexandru al Bulgariei (1330 - 1371). Din legătura ultimilor doi se va naşte ţarul Straţimir al Bulgariei. Fiind repudiată de ţar, Teodora se va călugări sub numele de TheofanaP. P. Panaitescu, ''Mircea cel Bătrân, Ed. Corint, Bucureşti, 2000, p. 37 şi p. 45, n. 25. Domnia thumb|right|250px|Harta politică a sud-estului Europei în 1340 În lipsa oricăror elemente documentare, începutul domniei lui Basarab I a fost situat cu aproximaţie în 1310, potrivit tradiţiei consemnate în cronica lui LuccariGiacomo di Pietro Luccari, Copioso Ristretto degli annali di Ragusa, Veneţia, 1605, p. 49 cu privire la întronarea lui Negru VodăC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 290Xenopol, p. 69, n. 1C-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 13. Un document maghiar atestă faptul că Basarab domnea cu siguranţă încă din 1317N. Iorga, p. 228, n. 6, unde e indicat şi originalul: în Documenta Romaniae Historica, D, I, p. 41, când este implicat într-un conflict local între nobilii din zona cetăţii MehadieiMiron Constantinescu, Constantin Dacoviciu, Ştefan Pascu, Istoria României - Compendiu, Ed. Didactică şi Pedagogică, Bucureşti, 1969, p. 129. Istoricul Constantin Kogălniceanu socoteşte că în perioada luptelor pentru tron din Ungaria (deci până în 1318) Basarab ar fi unit cnezatele din sudul Carpaţilor, rezultând astfel Ţara RomâneascăC-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 8-9. Constantin C. Giurescu crede însă că o bună parte din acţiunile de unificare s-au realizat până în 1307, când regele Carol Robert de Anjou urcă pe tronul UngarieiC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 290. Părerile rămân însă împărţite între istorici când vine vorba despre nucleul iniţial al acestei formaţiuni. Cele două teorii principale susţin că acţiunea a pornit ori din stânga Oltului, unde se aflau curţile de la Argeş şi Câmpulung, ori din dreapta sa, prin extinderea voievodatului lui Litovoi. Legăturile cu bulgarii Basarab I era înrudit cu dinastia bulgară prin fiica sa, Theodora, căsătorită cu ţarul Ivan Alexandru al Bulgariei cu puţin înainte de 1322. În 1323, Mihail al Bulgariei (unchiul lui Ivan Alexandru) a fost ajutat de o oaste însemnată de „ungrovlahi” în bătăliile acestuia cu Imperiul Bizantin. Numele voievodului transalpin nu este consemnat, însă istoricii sunt de părere că acesta era Basarab IC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 299P. D. Popescu, p. 99. Basarab îl va mai sprijini pe ţarul bulgar şi în 1330, la 28 iunie, când a avut loc bătălia de la Velbužd între forţele ţarului şi cele sârbe sub comanda lui Ştefan Uroş. Voievodul muntean a trimis un contingent românesc pentru a lupta alături de bulgari, însă sorţii bătăliei s-au arătat favorabili sârbilor. Legăturile cu ungurii Voievodatul lui Basarab I s-a aflat de la începutul domniei sale în stare de vasalitate faţă de regele Ungariei, Carol Robert de AnjouP. D. Popescu, p. 103. În 1324 domnul muntean apare în documentele ungureşti ca „Bazarab, woyvodam nostrum Transalpinum” (adică „voievodul nostru transalpin”)C-tin C. Giurescu, p. 292. Această sintagmă reflectă relaţia de senior-vasal existentă între regele Ungariei şi domnitorul român. În acelaşi document este menţionată reuşita misiunii primite de către omul de încredere al regelui, comitele Martin Bogar, ce fusese trimis în repetate rânduri pe lângă Basarab fără succes. Regele accepta existenţa politică a noului voievodat în schimbul recunoaşterii suzeranităţii saleC-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 13. Cu toate acestea, un an mai târziu, Basarab se pare că rupe relaţiile sale cu Ungaria, refuzând plata tributului de vasal. Acest lucru a dus la înăsprirea bruscă a relaţiilor dintre cele două state. Un document al regelui din 18 iunie 1325 îl numeşte pe voievodul muntean „Basarab transalpinul, necredincios coroanei maghiare”''Vasary Istvan, ''Cumans and Tatars, Cambridge University Press, 2005, p. 150 şi relatează cum Ştefan, fiul comitelui cuman Parabuh l-a înjosit pe regele ungar, proslăvindu-l în schimb pe Basarab. În 1327 papa Ioan al XXII-lea îl lăuda pe domnul muntean pentru susţinerea catolicismului şi zelul său de a extermina naţiunile „necredincioase” (ortodoxe). După această dată, voievodul muntean a luat de la unguri Banatul Severinului şi cetatea cu acelaşi nume. right|200px|thumb|[[Bătălia de la Posada|Bătălia din 1330 în Cronica pictată de la Viena]] Luând în calcul şi înfrângerea acestuia, din urmă cu câteva luni de la Velbužd, Carol Robert socotea ca potrivit momentul de a-l ataca pe Basarab. Astfel, în septembrie 1330 regele ungar porneşte campania bazându-se pe o armată puternică. Ocupă Severinul şi înaintează prin Oltenia. Basarab I a cerut pacea regelui ungar oferind ca despăgubire 7.000 de mărci de argint (adică 1.447 kg de argint sau 1.680.000 de dinariC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 294), Banatul de Severin, un tribut anual şi un fiu al voievodului la curtea ungară drept garanţie: „numai vă întoarceţi în pace şi vă feriţi de primejdii, că de veţi veni mai încoace, nu veţi scăpa de dânsele”. Armata ungară a fost prinsă de oamenii lui Basarab I într-o vale îngustă şi prăpăstioasă, suferind ca urmare o înfrângere umilitoare. Locul bătăliei nu a fost stabilit până astăzi cu certitudine, istoricii plasându-l în diverse puncte din zona submontană precum: Ţara Loviştei, Valea Oltului, comuna Titeşti, culoarul Rucăr-Bran sau lângă Mehadia. În urma luptei de 4 zile, 9 - 12 noiembrie 1330, regele Carol Robert a scăpat cu greu schimbând hainele cu cele ale unui fidel al său. Datorită faptului că Basarab I a creat un stat independent în urma victoriei „de la Posada” (denumirea s-a încetăţenit abia în secolul al XX-lea, sub influenţa operei lui Nicolae IorgaDr. Constantin Rezachevici, Lupta lui Basarab I cu Carol Robert în Banatul de Severin..., în „Magazin istoric”, nr. 4 (289) din aprilie 1991, p. 52), a primit şi apelativul de Basarab Întemeietorul. În jurul anului 1343, Basarab I l-a asociat la domnie pe fiul său Nicolae Alexandru. Acesta din urmă a plecat la curtea regelui Ludovic I al Ungariei pentru a mijloci reluarea relaţiilor dintre Ungaria şi Ţara RomâneascăC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 298. În anii următori, Basarab a participat alături de regele ungar la campania militară împotriva tătarilor. Cu acest prilej, a adus sub stăpânirea sa teritoriul aflat la nordul gurilor Dunării, cunoscut mai târziu sub numele de Basarabia (Bugeac). Legăturile cu tătarii În partea de nord a Mării Negre, tătarii s-au amestecat cu cumanii de la răsărit (li s-a spus tătarii kîpceak) şi au adoptat limba cumană. Istoricul Neagu Djuvara presupune că, deşi Basarab poate că nu stăpânea această limbă, o posibilă origine cumană a sa putea crea afinităţiDjuvara, Iarăşi despre Negru Vodă.... Istoricul Gheorghe Brătianu opineazăGh. I. Brătianu, p. 380. că Basarab, profitând de anarhia din conducerea regatul Ungar, s-a aşezat sub protecţia Hoardei de Aur, de la care va primi sprijin militar. În 1330, potrivit aceluiaşi istoric, românii şi tătarii s-au aflat alături în două bătălii: cea de la Velbužd şi cea „de la Posada” (în ultimul caz faptul fiind consemnat în cronicile ungareC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 298). Ideea unei colaborări între cele două popoare în această perioadă a mai fost sprijinită şi de alţi istorici, între care Nicolae IorgaNicolae Iorga, Condiţiile de politică generală în cari s-au întemeiat bisericile româneşti în veacurile XIV-XV, în «Studii asupra evului mediu românesc», ed. Ş. Papacostea, Bucureşti, 1984, p. 99 şi P. P. PanaitescuP. P. Panaitescu, Mircea l'Ancien et les Tartares, în RHSEE, XIX, 1942, 2, p. 439. Acesta din urmă a remarcat faptul că în cursul unei bătălii dintre bizantini şi bulgari petrecută în 1331, la auzul trâmbiţei tătăreşti din tabăra adversă, împăratul bizantin a socotit (eronat în cele din urmă) că ar fi o manevră tactică a „geţilor (românilor) de peste Dunăre, care se folosesc de aceleaşi arme ca tătarii; cei mai mulţi sunt arcaşi”. „Rezultă din această interesantă povestire că, de la depărtare, românii lui Basarab, călări probabil, puteau fi confundaţi cu tătarii şi că adoptaseră armele lor de luptă, în special arcul şi pavăza tătărească”, concluzionează istoriculP. P. Panaitescu, p. 166 - 167. Ideea cooperării efective dintre Basarab şi tătari a fost considerată de unii istorici ca rămânând la stadiul de ipotezăM. Holban, Pe marginea unor ipoteze şi deducţii, în AIIAX, XXII, 1985, 2, p. 689. Dar, după ce pe tronul Ungariei urcă Ludovic cel Mare, va lua naştere o ofensivă ungară împotriva tătarilor. Basarab, fiind sub suzeranitate ungară, a fost determinat de împrejurări să-şi reorienteze pentru o vreme politica externă. În urma campaniei din jurul anilor 1343-1345 a cucerit de la tătari teritoriul aflat în nordul Deltei Dunării, de la Prut până către Nistru. Această regiune, intrată în stăpânirea lui Basarab şi a urmaşilor săi pentru câteva decenii, va fi numită de alţii Basarabia, nume extins la tot teritoriul dintre Prut şi Nistru o dată cu ocupaţia rusească din 1812Constantin C. Giuvara, p. 302. Sfârşitul domniei Domnia lui Basarab I s-a încheiat în 1352. Pe peretele încă netencuit al bisericii domneşti din Curtea de Argeş stă scris: „În anul 6860 (1352) la Câmpulung a murit marele Basarab voievod”. Tradiţia consemnează că tot acolo a fost şi îngropat, lucru care se regăseşte şi într-un document din 1714 pentru mănăstirea Negru Vodă din Câmpulung de la domnitorul Ştefan Cantacuzino. Acesta, vorbind despre Negru Vodă (Basarab I) şi Nicolae Alexandru spune că „le sunt trupurile lor îngropate în această sfântă mănăstire”''C-tin C. Giurescu, p. 301. Lui Basarab îi va urma la domnie fiul şi asociatul său, Nicolae Alexandru (1352 - 1364). Ţara Românească în timpul lui Basarab I Teritoriile stăpânite de Basarab Ţara lui Basarab se mărginea la nord cu Transilvania, la vest cu Regatul Ungar, prin Banatul de Severin, la sud cu Bulgaria, la est cu Dobrogea lui Balică şi mai târziu a lui Dobrotici, iar spre nord-est cu tătarii şi moldovenii brodnici. Banatul de Severin s-a aflat până în 1330 în stăpânirea lui Basarab. Constantin C. Giurescu socoteşte că această situaţie dura din 1291, de când nu mai este pomenit nici un ban de Severin în documentele ungureşti (exceptând pe cel din 1324, Paulus)C-tin. C. Giurescu, p. 293. Cu toate acestea, izvoarele descoperite mai recentÎn 1963. Documentul, care atestă şi domnia lui Basarab în acel an, a fost publicat în DRH, D, I, p. 41. Descoperirea a fost discutată la Maria Holban, ''Contacts balkaniques et réalités roumaines aux confins danubiens du Royaume de Hongrie. A propos de la publication de nouvelles sources concernant Basarab, în RESEE, III, 1965, nr. 3 - 4, p. 385 - 417. arată că în 1317 Severinul era în mâinile angevinilor. Alte surse datează ocuparea Banatului de către Basarab în 1324C-tin C. Giurescu, p. 293 sau 1327C-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 14. În 1330 se afla în mâinile voievodului muntean, în momentul în care este ocupat de oştile lui Carol RobertC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 293. Următorul ban de Severin, Dionisie Szecs, este menţionat abia în 1335 şi Nicolae Iorga crede că zona a fost recucerită de unguri definitiv abia în 1334 - 1335N. Iorga, p. 216. Există ipoteza ca Banatul de Severin să fi rămas totuşi în stăpânirea Ţării RomâneştiMaria Holban, Contribuţii la studiul raporturilor dintre Ţara Românească şi Ungaria Angevină (problema stăpânirii efective a Severinului şi a suzeranităţii în legătură cu drumul Brăilii), în „Din cronica relaţiilor româno-ungare în secolele XIII-XIV”, Bucureşti, 1981, p. 126 şi urm.. Constantin C. Giurescu admite posibilitatea ca titlul de ban al lui Dionisie din 1335 să fie doar o pretenţieC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 298. Pe de altă parte, spre răsărit graniţa nu a fost stabilită cu exactitate de istorici. Unii au considerat că privilegiul dat în 1358 de regele Ludovic I braşovenilor, prin care le permintea să ajungă la Brăila nestingheriţi prin zona cuprinsă între râurile Prahova, Ialomiţa şi Buzău, este expresia stăpânirii ungare de facto a acesui teritoriu, prin urmare au stabilit graniţa răsăriteană pe Prahova şi IalomiţaC-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 14. P. P. Panaitescu respinge această ipoteză şi arată că privilegiul acela era doar un drept teoretic al suzeranului, care trebuia însă întărit şi de domnitorul munteanP. P. Panaitescu, p. 115. Ideea este susţinută şi de Constantin C. Giurescu, el considerând că braşovenii au cerut de fapt doar o garanţie suplimentară din partea suzeranului ungarC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 305. Totuşi, el consideră însă că abia în urma campaniei împotriva tătarilor din anii 1343 - 1345, Basarab intră în stăpânirea şesului Brăilei şi al Ialomiţei, precum şi a teritoriului de la nordul gurilor Dunării, care-i va prelua numeleC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 298. În 1321 geograful arab Abulfeda notează faptul că Isaccea se află „în ţara valahilor”, de unde ar rezulta că nordul Dobrogei era în stăpânirea lui BasarabC-tin C. Giurescu, D. C. Giurescu, Scurtă istorie a românilor, Ed. Ştiinţifică şi Enciclopedică, Bucureşti, 1977, p. 94. Totodată, anatolianul Umur Beg precizează că în 1337 - 1338 Chilia se găsea la „graniţa Valahiei”, aşadar voievodul muntean stăpânea la acea dată ambele maluri ale Dunării maritime''idem''. Trebuie spus că, pentru scurtă vreme, Loviştea a fost cedată contelui Sas ConradC-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 14. Populaţia şi clasele sociale. Oraşele Societatea Ţării Româneşti se împărţea în principal în două clase, cea de jos a ţăranilor (în majoritate liberi) şi cea de sus a boierilor, juzilor şi cnezilor. Ţărănimea era principala furnizoare de impozit; de asemenea ea constituia corpul principal al oastei celei mari. Vechii juzi şi cnezi rămăseseră la stadiul de conducători locali sau slujbaşi domneşti, în vreme ce boierimea era nou alcătuită din marii proprietari de pământuri, nu atât de primejdioasă pentru autoritatea domnului cât valoroasă în cazul confruntărilor armateN. Iorga, p. 215. Boierii se vor concentra în jurul unei puteri centrale, cea a voievodului, iar acesta îi va folosi în constituirea aparatului de statP. D. Popescu, p. 64. Pătura de mijloc, alcătuită în principal din negustorii locali era nesemnificativă, căci aceştia practicau comerţul la scară redusă cu produsele străineN. Iorga, p. 215. Dezvoltarea economică din timpul lui Basarab va accentua diferenţele şi conflictele de interese dintre rustici şi majores terrae''P. D. Popescu, p. 64. Curtea domnească era alcătuită din boierii de sfat şi slujitori. Dregătoriile fuseseră preluate în această vremeC-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 15, prin filiera bulgară, din Bizanţ. De la unguri a rămas funcţia de ban (întâi de Severin, mai târziu al Olteniei)N. Iorga, p. 211. Ceremonialul şi moda curţii domneşti au fost împrumutate tot de la bizantiniP. D. Popescu, p. 73 - 77. Oraşele şi târgurile au înflorit în urma dezvoltării economice din această perioadă, ele fiind situate în special în zona marilor drumuri comerciale, sau pe văile râurilor. Sunt de amintit principalele oraşe cu fortificaţii ale ţării: Câmpulung, Argeş, Râmnicu Vâlcea şi – o vreme – Severinul. Craiova şi Târgu Jiu erau doar nişte sateC-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 12 - 13. Între porturile mai însemnate sunt de amintit Calafat, Giurgiu, Oraşul de Floci şi Brăila. Tradiţia menţionează că şi Târgoviştea şi Buzăul au fost întemeiate de Negru vodă (cel mai probabil Basarab)C-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 11. Curţile domneşti şi clădirile din piatră aflate în Câmpulung au fost reconstruite de către urmaşul lui Basarab, Nicolae Alexandru, pe fundaţiile unor construcţii mai vechiP. D. Popescu, p. 66. Ansamblul voievodal din Curtea de Argeş a fost refăcut în jurul anului 1340, iar bisericile Sân Nicoară şi Sfântul Neculai Domnesc fuseseră deja ridicate, cel puţin în ceea ce priveşte zidăriaP. D. Popescu, p. 69 - 70. Viaţa economică Istoricul Nicolae Iorga socoteşte că, similar voievozilor următori, lui Basarab i se cuveneau toate dijmele produselor locale şi vămile din oi, albine şi porci. La acestea se adăugau gloabele (amenzile), darea calului şi muncile prestate în folosul domnieiN. Iorga, p. 212. Monezile, nu prea multe, proveneau în special din comerţul cu străinii, căci local tranzacţiile – chiar şi cele de anvergură – se făceau prin troc (schimb în natură).N. Iorga, p. 213. Aceste monezi (florini, dinari, perperi) ajungeau mai mult în visteria domnească, iar o vreme fuseseră necesari plăţii tributului către suzeranul ungarN. Iorga, p. 215. Negustorii ardeleni aveau la dispoziţie trei drumuri comerciale: Braşov - Bran - Rucăr - Câmpulung (unde plăteau tricesima) - Giurgiu, Braşov - Pasul Buzău - Brăila şi Sibiu - Turnu Roşu - Calafat. Aceştia vor fi avut şi ei privilegiile lor, ca mai târziu, căci actul lui Vladislav I către braşoveni din 1368 le întărea ''„vechile lor libertăţi”''N. Iorga, p. 214. Dinspre sud, în Ţara Românească ajungeau negustorii greci şi cei ragusani, care încă din 1349 treceau prin Serbia către ''„ţara lui Basarab”. Armata. Arta militară thumb|right|200px|„Cavalerul fără cap” (sec. XIV), frescă în Biserica Domnească din Argeş Foarte puţine ştiri au parvenit în legătură cu oastea lui Basarab. Ele se reduc în principal în relatarea bătăliei „de la Posada”, în miniaturile din Cronica pictată de la Viena şi într-o consemnare remarcată de P. P. Panaitescu privind asemănarea, de la distanţă, dintre oştirile valahe şi cele tătărăşti. Basarab I, ca şi „mare voievod”, era conducătorul suprem al oastei. Aceasta era compusă în caz de primejdie din toţi bărbaţii capabili să poarte o armă în mână. Radu Rosetti remarca faptul că „nu erau limite de vârstă, altele decât ale neputinţei fizice. Orice bărbat era îndatorat să răspundă chemării sub arme, indiferent de vârstă, atâta vreme cât puterile fizice îi îngăduiau să o facă sau până când nu decădea din situaţia de om liber.”, iar datoria de a merge la oaste decurgea „din faptul folosirii gliei”, într-o ţară predominant agrară, cu ţărani în majoritate slobozi (moşneni)Radu Rosetti, Istoria artei militare a românilor până la mijlocul veacului al XVII-lea, Bucureşti, 1947. Aceasta constituia aşa numita „oaste cea mare”. „Oastea cea mică” era formată din familiile boiereşti şi cneziale, slujitorii lor personali şi „curtea” domnului, însă aceste elemente aveau o pondere foarte micăP. D. Popescu, p. 89. Oastea cea mare era împărţită între cavalerie, formată din rândurile clasei nobiliare, şi pedestrime, alcătuită din ţărani. Aceştia, chiar dacă aveau la dispoziţie cai, îi foloseau doar pentru a se deplasa mai rapid şi nu în luptă. Pedestrimea era organizată în cete regionale, corespunzătoare fiecărui judeţ. În caz de primejdie, acestea se adunau în reşedinţa judeţului, urmând ca mai apoi să pornească spre tabăra de luptă. Cavaleria era organizată la rându-i din cete boiereşti care difereau ca dimensiune după posibiliăţile fiecăruia. Aceste cete erau comandate de boierul respectiv, iar în cazul cetelor domneşti de un slujbaşP. D. Popescu, p. 91. În ceea ce priveşte echipamentul militar şi armele folosite de români, ştirile sunt mai bogate. Miniaturile din Cronica pictată îi arată pe români îmbrăcaţi ţărăneşte, mânuind arcuri. În 1331, împăratul bizantin Andronic al III-lea Paleologul preciza că „geţii (românii) de peste Dunăre, se folosesc de aceleaşi arme ca tătarii; cei mai mulţi sunt arcaşi”. P. P. Panaitescu trage concluzia că „de la depărtare românii lui Basarab, călări probabil, puteau fi confundaţi cu tătarii şi că adoptaseră armele lor de luptă, în special arcul şi pavăza tătărească”''P. P. Panaitescu, p. 166 - 167. Pe lângă arc şi paveze, ei se mai foloseau de suliţe, pumnale, măciuci, praştii, arcane şi unelte casnice transformate în armeP. D. Popescu, p. 94. Cavaleria utiliza spada şi lanceaP. D. Popescu, p. 93 şi era îmbrăcată în armura specifică. Un chip de cavaler este redat şi într-o frescă din Biserica Domnească din Argeş, din păcate azi incompletă şi mult deteriorată. În ceea ce priveşte fortificaţiile din Ţara Românească, există date sigure doar pentru trei: cetatea Severin („Ceurin”'', „Zeurino”) şi curţile domneşti fortificate de la Argeş („castro Argias”) şi Câmpulung („Longo-Campo”). La acestea, Constantin Kogălniceanu mai adaugă şi cetatea de lângă Râmnicu Vâlcea, ca posibil centru al voievodatului lui Litovoi. Ion Conea şi Andrei Pandrea consideră că de fapt „castro Argias” din Cronica pictată s-ar referi la Cetatea Poenari, nu la fortificaţiile din Curtea de ArgeşP. D. Popescu, p. 113, n. 1. Dovezile arheologice relevă însă faptul că în preajma lui 1330 curtea argeşeană a suferit un incendiu devastatorP. D. Popescu, p. 112. Arta militară românească din acele vremuri este reliefată în special în timpul bătăliei din 1330. Pus în faţa unei armate ungureşti superioare numericeşte, Basarab adoptă o tactică având patru elemente: retragerea din faţa duşmanului, pustiirea terenului şi otrăvirea fântânilor din calea inamicului, hărţuirea permanentă a oastei ungureşti şi alegerea unui loc de confruntare cât mai convenabilP. D. Popescu, p. 110 - 111. În momentul confruntării armate, oastea lui Basarab era împărţită în patru corpuri: două acţionau de pe buza râpelor iar celelalte două închideau calea în defileu. La finalul bătăliei de patru zile a intrat în luptă şi cavaleria, care a pătruns în defileu şi a neutralizat forţele rămaseP. D. Popescu, p. 121. Este de remarcat, în aceste împrejurări dar şi în altele, colaborarea militară dintre români şi tătariC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 298Gh. I. Brătianu, p. 380.. Este de remarcat faptul că puterea armată a Ţării Româneşti era destul de însemnată astfel încât să fie posibilă participarea unei „oşti însemnate” în 1323 şi a unui contingent în 1330 în sprijinul lui Mihail Asan al III-lea al Bulgariei, precum şi desfăşurarea campaniei din anii 1343 - 1345 împotriva tătarilorN. Iorga, p. 231, n. 37. Biserica Despre organizarea bisericească din vremea lui Basarab nu s-au păstrat date, însă istoricul Constantin C. Giurescu remarcă faptul că „este inadmisibil ca marele Basarab, întemeietorul statului muntean, ctitorul lăcaşurilor sfinte din Câmpulung şi Curtea de Argeş, să nu fi avut pe lângă sine, la curtea domnească, şi o faţă bisericească mai înaltă, vreun arhiereu sau vreun episcop. Preoţii din satele numeroase ale Ţării Româneşti nu erau să se ducă doar să fie sfinţiţi cu toţii în dreapta Dunării. Bunul simţ reclamă prezenţa în Muntenia, pe vremea lui Basarab, a unui vlădică”''C-tin C. Giurescu, p. 305. Nicolae Iorga este de părere că în Ţara Românească existau pe atunci biserici cu preoţi hirotonisiţi de către episcopi ce păstoreau cel puţin din 1234 când sunt numiţi de papă „pseudo-episcopi”. Aceştia erau de fapt, în opinia istoricului, doar nişte superiori ai unor mănăstiri primitiv înzestrate care îşi luaseră numele de vlădici. La rândul lor, episcopii români îşi primeau consfinţirea de la feţele bisericeşti superioare din dreapta Dunării, care îşi aveau scaunul la Vidin, Silistra sau Vicina. În acest mod au fost preluate şi limba slavonă a bisericii şi a cancelariei domneştiN. Iorga, p. 210. thumb|right|200px|Biserica Domnească din Curtea de Argeş aşa cum arăta ea în timpul lui Radu I. Astăzi cele două turnuri şi pronaosul sau exonarthexul care le susţinea au dispărut. Potrivit tradiţiei, singurele biserici atribuite cu siguranţă lui Basarab sunt cea domnească din Curtea de Argeş şi cea de pe locul bătăliei „de la Posada”. Pe lângă acestea, istoricii consideră că şi biserica mănăstirii Negru Vodă şi cea veche din Râmnicu Vâlcea au fost ctitorite tot de el, deoarece este pomenit, împreună cu doamna Margareta, în fruntea vechilor lor pomelniceN. Iorga, p. 228, n. 9. Biserica Domnească a fost începută sub Basarab, însă a fost terminată abia sub Radu I. Dovada acestui lucru este faptul că în 1352, la moartea lui Basarab, biserica nu era nici măcar tencuităC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 301-302. Basarab ar mai fi clădit o mănăstire şi pe locul bătăliei cu ungurii, din 1330. În secolul al XVI-lea, călătorul Maciej Stryjkowski relata cum ''„pe acel loc, unde a fost bătălia, muntenii au clădit o mănăstire şi au ridicat trei stâlpi de piatră, pe care eu însumi i-am văzut în anul 1575, venind din Turcia, dincolo de oraşul Gherghiţa, la două zile de drum de Sibiu...”. Cercetătorul Florian-Nicu Smărăndescu identifică această mănăstire cu cea numită în popor „Trei Lespezi” din Posada Prahovei, reclădită în 1661Florian-Nicu Smărăndescu, ...Sau pe Valea Prahovei? în „Magazin Istoric”, nr. 4 (289) din aprilie 1991, p. 56. Mănăstirea de la Câmpulung a fost refăcută de către Matei Basarab între 1635 şi 1636. Tot atunci a fost înlocuită şi pisania, care relatează că biserica a fost înălţată de către Negru Vodă în 1215 (6'7'''23). I. Lapedatu consideră că inscripţia veche a fost citită greşit, întrucât numerele chirilice 700 (ψ) şi 800 (ω) au fost confundate datorită gradului ridicat de uzură, şi corectează anul la 1315 (6'8'23)I. Lapedatu, ''Cum s-a alcătuit tradiţia naţională despre originile Ţării Româneşti în „Anuar Cluj”, III, 1923, p. 293. Acesta corespunde domniei lui Basarab I. Aceeaşi opinie a fost împărtăşită şi de Gh. I BrătianuGh. I Brătianu, Tradiţia istorică a descălecatului Ţării Româneşti în „Tradiţia istorică despre întemeierea statelor româneşti”, Bucureşti, 1980, p. 87 şi urm., şi de I. C. FilittiI. C. Filitti, Negru Vodă în AARMSI, IV, 1924, p. 34, n. 1. De asemenea, tradiţia atribuie doamnei Margareta şi soţului ei Negru Vodă ctitorirea mănăstirii catolice din Câmpulung, cunoscută sub numele de „Cloaşter”, şi a bisericii Sân Nicoară din ArgeşC-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 10 (deşi aceasta din urmă era de rit ortodox, nu catolicP.P. Panaitescu, Mircea cel Bătrân, ediţia a II-a, Editura Corint, Bucureşti, 2000, p. 198). De altfel se pare că nu numai doamna, ci şi Basarab era de credinţă catolică, după cum precizează clar şi papa în scrisorile saleDjuvara, Iarăşi despre Negru Vodă.... Portrete ale lui Basarab thumb|right|200px|Potrivit ipotezei lui Matei Cazacu, Basarab ar putea fi personajul din stânga, cu un bolovan în mâini. În Biserica Domnească din Curtea de Argeş se regăsesc trei portrete: Unul este al unui personaj domnesc îngenunchiat şi cu mâinile întinse în chip de rugăciune, unul este aşa numitul „cavaler fără cap” (tencuiala cu frescă din dreptul capului a fost distrusă) şi unul aparţinând unui voievod împreună cu doamna sa, care ţin în mână macheta bisericii (care are însă două turnuri dispărute azi). Nicolae Iorga considera că nu numai aceste trei portrete aparţin lui Basarab, dar şi mormântul nr. 10, conţinând personajul princiar bogat înveşmântatNicolae Iorga, Domni români după portrete şi fresce contemporane, Sibiu, 1930, p. III - IV. Ulterior, istoricii au considerat că cel puţin cele două fresce cu chip aparţin lui Radu I, în timpul căruia a fost terminată şi zugrăvită bisericaC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 334 - 335, 338. În fine, alţii sunt de părere că cel care a început zidirea bisericii (Basarab), e personajul înfăţişat cu mâinile întinse, în vreme ce voievodul care a terminat-o cu totul (Radu I) este care poartă, după cum cere şi tradiţia, macheta bisericiiPentru bibliografia disputelor legată de această biserică, vezi N. Iorga, p. 232, n. 45. După părerea lui Constantin Kogălniceanu, care identifică pe Negru Vodă cu Basarab, şi statuia din piatră, aflată iniţial „în slona bisericii, ... represintând o figură de om cu părul lung, cu barbă, în cap cu o căciulă naltă, o haină pe d'asupra cu o rondelă în formă de manta cu ciucuri ... nu poate fi decât chipul lui Basarab, întemeietorul Ţării Româneşti”''C-tin Kogălniceanu, p. 16 - 17. Considerând că niciunul dintre portretele existente în Biserica Domnească nu aparţin lui voievodului muntean, Matei Cazacu lansează ipoteza că Basarab ar fi unul din personajele existente în miniaturile Cronicii pictate de la Viena, anume ''„un om în plină maturitate, cu plete lungi şi barbă castanie despicată în două, îmbrăcat cu o sarică asemenea celorlalţi soldaţi şi ţinând o piatră în mână, pe care se pregăteşte să o arunce asupra duşmanului”''Matei Cazacu, ''Există un portret al lui Basarab Întemeietorul? în „Magazin istoric”, nr. 5 (26) din mai 1969, p. 46 - 52. Image:Basarab I of Wallachia.jpg|Basarab I... Image:BasarabIArges.jpg|...sau Radu I? Imagine:PiatraMormArges.jpg|Statuia de pe piatra de mormânt de la Argeş Heraldica Ţării Româneşti în vremea lui Basarab thumb|right|250px|Solul lui Basarab îi aduce lui Carol Robert o scrisoare cu propunerea de pace (1330) Nu s-a păstrat nici un act emis sau vreo monedă bătută de Basarab, iar stema sa nu este menţionată în altă parte. Aceasta nu înseamnă, potrivit heraldiştilor româniD. Cernovodeanu, p. 66 că voievodul muntean, şi chiar înaintaşii săi, nu ar fi posedat o stemă personală. Stemele conducătorilor valahi au apărut în secolul al XIII-lea, în urma relaţiilor existente între aceştia şi regii unguri. O posibilitate ar fi, după Dan Cernovodeanu, ca stema dinastică a primilor Basarabi să fie copiată după cea a arpadienilor (fascii alternate argint cu roşu) la care s-a adăugat un element personal, un câmp de azur prezentând sau nu o semilună de argintD. Cernovodeanu, p. 65. Se poate ca această reprezentare să fi fost stema lui Basarab atunci când a urcat pe tronul Ţării Româneşti. J. N. Mănescu crede totuşi că fasciile ar fi alternat aur cu roşu, luând în considerare şi stema „regelui Valahiei” din „Armorialul Wijnbergen” atribuită lui Litovoi. Ceea ce este sigur, potrivit heraldiştilor amintiţi, voievodul muntean deţinea un însemn personal în timpul bătăliei din 1330. Potrivit Cronicii pictate de la Viena, un sol a adus regelui Carol Robert o scrisoare ce conţinea propunerile de pace ale lui Basarab. Este de neconceput ca aceasta să nu fi fost autentificată cu un sigiliu care să conţină fie stema ţării, fie cea dinastică. „Ceea ce ne îngăduim să presupunem constă în faptul că în prima fază de unificare a teritoriilor româneşti de la sud de Carpaţi şi de întemeiere a principatului valah, Basarabii au conservat posibila lor stemă de familie adoptată în cea de-a doua jumătate a veacului al XIII-lea fără a-i aduce vreo remaniere prin adaosuri de mobile heraldice sau prin modificări de ordin cromatic”''D. Cernovodeanu, p. 66. left|thumb|100px|Posibila stemă a lui Basarab în 1310 thumb|right|100px|...şi după 1330 După victoria din 1330 şi consacrarea independenţei au fost modificate şi însemnele heraldice. Cercetătorii presupun că Basarab sau urmaşii săi imediaţi au schimbat cromatica stemei personale, rezultând astfel un scut despicat, cu patru fascii alternate aur-verde în dreapta şi câmp de aur în stângaD. Cernovodeanu, p. 66-67. Această stemă se regăseşte pe nasturii personajului princiar îngropat în Biserica domnească din Curtea de Argeş. În Biserica Domnească din Curtea de Argeş se mai regăsesc încă două reprezentări heraldice a dinastiei Basarabilor din a doua jumătate a secolului al XIV-lea, anume pe o lespede funerară anonimă şi în fresca numită „Cavalerul fără cap”. Aceasta din urmă este atât de degradată încât nu se mai pot distinge culorile fasciilor şi a câmpului plin. Asocierea numelui „Basarab” cu ţara În 1331 o diplomă regală pomeneşte de „terra Bazarab”, iar un act sârbesc din 1349 menţionează statul dintre Carpaţi şi Dunăre sub numele de „ţara lui Basarabă”. Cronicile ulterioare (secolele XIV-XV) scrise ţările din zonă vor perpetua asocierea Basarabia = Ţara Românească, acest fapt nefiind unic în acea vreme (erau pomenite ţări precum „terra Vatacii”, „terra Assani”, „terra Lytua”, „terra Szeneslai”, „terra Dobroticii”, „terra Bogdani” etc.). Ulterior, numele de Basarabia a fost restrâns la teritoriul din nordul gurilor Dunării (cunoscut şi ca zona „dinspre părţile tătărăşti” sau „Bugeac”), iar în 1812 a fost extins întregului teritoriu dintre Prut şi NistruC-tin C. Giurescu, p. 302. Vezi şi *Mormântul princiar din Biserica Domnească, Curtea de Argeş *Familia Basarabilor *Lista domnilor Ţării Româneşti Note Bibliografie * Gheorghe I. Brătianu, ''Marea Neagră de la origini până la cucerirea otomană, ediţia a II-a rev., Ed. Polirom, Iaşi, 1999 * Dan Cernovodeanu, Ştiinţa şi arta heraldică în România, Ed. Ştiinţifică şi Enciclopedică, Bucureşti, 1977 *Neagu Djuvara, Iarăşi despre Negru Vodă şi «Descălecătoare» în „Magazin istoric”, nr. 8 / 2000 * Constantin C. Giurescu, Istoria Românilor, Ed. All Educaţional, Bucureşti, 2003. * Nicolae Iorga, Istoria poporului românesc, Ediţie îngrijită de Georgeta Penelea, Ed. Ştiinţifică şi Enciclopedică, Bucureşti, 1985 *Constantin Kogălniceanu, Basarab I zis Negru Vodă, Ed. Minerva, Bucureşti, 1908. * P. P. Panaitescu, Mircea cel Bătrân, ediţia a II-a, Editura Corint, Bucureşti, 2000 * Petru Demetru Popescu, Basarab I, Ed. Militară, Bucureşti, 1975. * A. D. Xenopol, Istoria românilor din Dacia Traiană, vol. II, Iaşi, 1889. * Rásonyi László (turcolog), Contributions à l’histoire des premières cristallisations d’état des Roumains. L’origine des Basarabas. În: „Archivum Europae Centro Orientalis”, I, Budapesta, 1935, p. 240, 242, 253 Categorie:Decese în 1352 Categorie:Domnitori ai Ţării Româneşti Categorie:Formaţiunile prestatale româneşti el:Βασάραβα Α΄ en:Basarab I of Wallachia es:Basarab I de Valaquia fr:Basarab Ier de Valachie gl:Basarab I de Valaquia hr:Basarab I. hu:I. Basarab havasalföldi fejedelem it:Basarab I di Valacchia nl:Basarab I pl:Basarab I simple:Basarab I of Wallachia sk:Basarab I.